Truck tractors typically feature a fifth wheel hitch for mounting a trailer. Due to the weight of the trailer, the fifth wheel assembly must be supported by the truck frame. The fifth wheel assembly is fairly standard and relatively few methods have been used for securing the fifth wheel to the truck frame rails.